


逋客(上)

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 这是一个关于教授带球跑的故事其中不乏无病呻吟的小短句望喜欢
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	逋客(上)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).



他在屋中，瘦弱的身体似乎整个都陷入过于宽大而柔软的沙发中——仿佛是那人宽厚温暖的胸膛将他细密环抱一般。

即使都不过只是个妄想。

右手轻柔的覆上了小腹，即使还看不出一点儿弧度，但他却可以清晰地认识到——那儿有一个小生命——他和Harry的。

他或者是她？但它的另一个父亲会怎么想呢？

会对这突如而来的小生命感到开心吗？

会有初为人父时的紧张与抑制不住的兴奋与幸福吗？

想到这，Severus隔着那不显顺滑的布料，感受着摩擦着指腹时的粗糙之感，嘴角勾起了一个微小的弧度——那是期待。

它的父亲需要知道这件事情吗？

不过是短暂喜悦罢了。

仿佛一个清水如泉，让他稍被愉悦冲昏的头脑重拾了理智。他意识到了一点，或者说，从很早以前就已经有这样一个自知之明。

“它……只是个意外……也许我该……”

咬住舌头，Severus甚至不愿将那个词语诉诸口中。他怎么舍得放弃这个也许是他生命中为数不多得以证明自己存在的东西呢？即使它还未真切实在，但Severus可以预见，见到那个小生命的第一眼——他一定会爱上那个孩子——一如他爱上它的父亲一般。

只是又如何？孩子该以什么样的身份降临于世？

一个前食死徒的孩子？一个四十多岁的老男人勾引救世主得来的不该存在的产物？它也许不会被自己的父亲承认，也许它的出生将不合法，也许它本就不该存在。

让着一个充满恶意的世界迎接一个不被期待的孩子，真的好吗？

“不……还有我……我会爱它……”

用他的生命去爱它。

离开吧……

他一生被迫直面了太多痛苦。

这一次，请允许他懦弱地逃避。

“……Harry……”

也许只有在被完全黑夜包裹的暗处，他才可以心安地吐露出自己最深沉的柔软。

“……Harry……”

**_嘘，_ **

**_我的秘密藏着黑夜_ **

**_请不要轻易去揭开它_ **

**_我的爱_ **

**_你不会想知道_ **

**_早已划入的命运_ **

是如何发展到这种关系的呢？

Snape回想着那模糊地充斥着压抑灰暗的记忆，却发觉已不太明晰。

也许是太过痛苦，太过悲伤……

那个人小小的身躯还无法承受住所有人过于沉重的托付。

而他，也大意地在这无边的深渊之中贪婪地渴求着那不该粘上属于他的污秽的光。

而后不知不觉的，他们滚上了床。

无关爱意这些那个逝去的老者一直挂在嘴边的信条，只是一种发泄，一种最为原始的进入与含纳的重复性动作而已。

如果抛却他内心许久以前就已经在不断滋生的作呕的欲望的话，以及那令人不齿的窃喜。

无法苛责年轻人的莽撞与粗暴。

也没有立场。

他已经竭尽自己的所能去赎还自己的罪，乞求在最终阖上眼眸之后，能在逝者面前匍匐——祈求原谅。但他何尝不知，只要那个小混蛋存在一天，他的罪就永远都不会结束。

也许终有一天他将被那无尽的罪孽吞噬，纵使坠入炼狱，没有资格迈上那通向遗忘与轮回的阶梯，他终将毫无怨言。

于是他把所有交付，包括自己——他，及尊严，已是所有。

**_我的爱人哦_ **

**_该拿什么来填平那横越沟壑_ **

**_它是如此深渊_ **

**_我们遥遥相望_ **

**_一个走向天堂_ **

**_一个迈入地狱;_ **

**_一个不回头_ **

**_一个不后悔;_ **

**_一个不在意_ **

**_一个不配在意_ **

他从未奢求过对方的原谅。

既定事实的无法更改性就决定了时间可以淡化伤痛，但不可以抹去。

功不抵过。

而他的所为，在一些恶意的语言中，不过是“迷途之子的回头”“对黑暗的正义叛变”——理所当然。

就如同他被人厌恶的理所当然一般。

世界几乎不曾对他释放过善意，仿佛一切的苦难开始不过也是——理所当然——本该如此。

即使他给了那个男孩记忆，他也未曾奢望过对方能够削减任何一丝对自己的恨意。

哪怕在他感受着生命随着血液渐渐流逝时，看到那个居高临下的目光中诡异地带着一丝怜悯，他也不曾妄想。

那覆盖在伤口上的手是如此令人疼痛。

阖眸之时，他只是期望能将那双似乎泛滥着爱意的绿眸烙入灵魂，用以支撑坠入炼狱之时深入灵魂的痛楚。

而睁开那酸涩的眼时，他绝望地发现——他还活着。

**_世界对我有着太多恶意_ **

**_如此吝啬_ **

**_不愿给予我一丝宽容_ **

**_吾爱_ **

**_我愿接受一切_ **

**_哪怕无法忍受_ **

他不确定这是否正确，但他已然决定活着。

他们以可笑的名义将自己禁锢于救世主的监督之下。

而这也不过是使那个已经成长的男人得以，便捷地，得到一个方便的床伴。

他无法准确定义他们之间的关系。

没有承诺，没有爱语，甚至于在二人陷入沉默之时的空气都是如此尴尬——就仿佛他们除了上床以外再无需其他更深层次的羁绊。

似乎每次的会面，只是床上，进行着深入与抽出的简单交流，也许有时会更加粗暴一些？

只是他不敢看向那人的眼睛——惧怕那映入这具可笑丑陋身体的翠眸之中看到的不是一个他。

听说这孩子和那个红发女孩分手了。

也许他在等她回心转意。

这期间，男孩应该不会在意有个可以发泄一下年轻人过甚精力的渠道，说实话，这很便利。

在某次被深深挺入的时候，他不由得在想——也许weasly的基因可以和那个在后面挺动的男人一起孕育一个红发绿眸的女孩？

这只是一个折磨自己那残损心灵的可笑猜想，他为自己的短暂走神也付出了代价——几乎半夜的疯狂。

有时他也会允许自己落入那被温柔编织的谎言之中，空想着那可能的幸福。

Harry Potter从来都是一个善良的孩子。

他依稀记得那个人眼角的泪珠，曾经为他而流。

**_于光之向往_ **

**_步于黑夜者尤甚_ **

**_义无反顾_ **

**_飞蛾扑火_ **

**_直至灼烧_ **

**_燃熄残存灰烬_ **

****

思绪逐渐回笼。

Snape简单整理了自己为数不多的行李。

那个善良的孩子已在战后一年间为他洗去了罪名，他已经被允许自由地出入英国巫师界，甚至，还有那个诉说着自己罪孽的被自己拒绝的勋章。

凡事有开始便应该有结束。

但他该如何？他希望这个从小缺失了过多爱的家伙能有美满的家庭，一个美丽的妻子，一群可爱的孩子。

而不是被这个可能又将他卷入风波中的老男人及那意外的孩子束缚住自己的下半生。

毕竟那个小混蛋的责任心可是比他混蛋父亲要好多了。

趁着小混蛋傲罗的外出任务，他向麦格提交了辞呈。

理由非常简单，足以堵住那位夫人欲语的嘴巴。

“我累了，麦格，我想去休息……”

也许他会回来，在能接受男孩成家后的心痛及绝望之时，也许，永远不会……他将带着这个秘密直至终结……

犹豫了一会儿，他终究没有带上任何可能多余的东西。

不自觉地再次抚上小腹，喃喃:“你不会怪我的，对吧？”

他将残忍剥夺一个孩子拥有父亲的权利。

只是……

是时候离开了。

叹气，嘴角勾起似是嘲讽的微笑。

随着光影在落日中不断地拉长、扁平，而后消失，他紧了紧那可能是唯一一个来自于曾经还是男孩的他带着小小希冀赠予自己的手链——听那个天真的男孩说用爱编织的手链可以链接两颗遥远的心灵，不分开。

但他们后来还是分开了，即使他还暗自庆幸当时那个被绝望与愤怒淹没的男孩没有要回或者毁掉这个礼物，这个支撑着他活下去的微渺希望。

这或许也将成为他余生仅剩的思念。

**_若我们彼此曾心灵相接_ **

**_如今只怕没了残存_ **

**_丝毫不剩_ **

一切都是如此突然，以至于转瞬间便已经几乎失去了所有。

但他还活着，这也许是梅林不吝给予的难能的一次慷慨。

“感谢梅林……”

在他愚蠢地意识到这个男人是如此……如此地令人想要去爱之前，在那个承担了一切苦难的男人回到梅林的怀抱之前，他得以在那一息尚存的快要阖眸的人面前，轻柔地将他抱起。

而后，只是坐在病床边，静静地等待着他再次苏醒。

也许是唯一一次，他庆幸着这救世主的名号——即使他从不曾想要这个。

他得以为这个男人做一些，他本就应得的东西。

**_我想要给你爱_ **

**_“那可是爱！”_ **

**_“那只是爱。”_ **

他们发展成了这样尴尬的关系，是他始料未及的。

也许是因为那人淡漠的眼神中不曾施舍过一丝爱意，甚至于隐忍。

那人只是被动地，承受着他给予的一切——痛苦，欢愉。

充盈，高潮，尖叫。

Harry迷恋着看着那具也许并不美丽却致命诱惑着自己的躯体，无法克制的，想要把那几近喷涌而出溺死这个男人的爱意——全都变为了行动。

不是不想诉诸口，只是不知如何开口。

难道要让他对一个自以为赎罪的男人，一个被他压在身下不断索取的男人，说“我爱你，我想要珍惜你。”

尤其是他曾经愚蠢地告诉那个男人他恨他。

即使他只是想要留住他。

并不美好的开始，造就现在如此尴尬的氛围。

一个不愿说，一个不知如何说。

于是Harry找了个外出的任务，他需要有个周全准备，那个男人也需要时间——Snape仅仅是感受到他一点的善意就退缩不前，或者说，打算不留丝毫机会地拒绝他。

当他打开那扇黑漆漆的门时，空荡荡的屋子告诉他一个事实——他逃了。

“……Severus……”

无人回应。

**_我并不是个良善之辈_ **

**_我常常害怕我的丑恶_ **

**_会因疯狂_ **

**_将你吞没_ **


End file.
